


We'll show them.

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Prompts/Challanges [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam wesson, Desk Sex, Dom Dean, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Sam, Tiny bit of Humor, Top Dean, Top Dean Smith, Voyeur Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Prompt:Since you're taking prompts, was wondering if you could write one about Dean and Sam. Since this last story had dom sub undertones. Was wondering if you're comfortable with writing one. Where Sam is searching for his perfect Dom. But because of his height and his physique only subs seek him. Until he meets Dean. Please and thank you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deangirl30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl30/gifts).



> I wrote this one kind of quickly, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them.

Sam decided that Sandover just wasn't a place he really wanted to work after the whole ghost thing happened. Dean stayed as regional manager, though he realized that a personal assistant would help him out greatly. The company even offered to pay for whoever Dean ended up hiring.

Which is why Sam is now sitting in Dean's office past the end of his shift for the fourth night in a row. As long as Dean stayed, Sam stayed. 

"When can I go home," Sam huffed in annoyance.

"When I do." Dean didn't even look up as he answered. "While you're waiting, you can get me some more coffee."

Sam sighed loudly, making sure Dean heard him and got up. The coffee pot was in a room right next to Dean's office and already on. It was normally on if Dean was here. Each cup of coffee meant another hour of Dean (and in turn, Sam) staying in that dark and somewhat pretentious office. 

Sure, Sam had been thrilled when he was offered the job. He and Dean had been hanging out for a few weeks beforehand and had gotten along quite nicely. So when Dean asked him to quit his job at the coffee house down the street and work for him instead, Sam had instantly said yes.

But with each passing day, Sam started regretting that choice. It was almost Christmas and Dean had to get a month's worth of paperwork done in a week if he wanted to keep his job. Sam would have been more than happy to help him with it, but Dean refused and told him to get copies and coffees all day instead. Sam was bored out of his mind and he just wanted to go home. It was already ten at night.  They were both supposed go home almost five hours ago.

How much longer did Dean plan on staying?

Sam poured himself a cup of coffee and went back to Dean's office. As he sat down on the black, almost plastic, couch and began to sip to hot drink, Dean finally looked at him and quirked his eyebrows.

"You don't get any," Sam answered the silent question.

Dean set his pen down and sat up straight.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not staying here for another hour to stare at the wall," Sam said matter of factly. "And I know you're getting just as much sleep as I'm getting, probably less considering how much caffeine you put into your body."

"You're getting paid almost seventeen dollars an hour to stare at the wall and you're not my doctor," Dean countered back.

 "I could help you with your work and it would get done much quicker. You wouldn't stress as much and you wouldn't drink as much coffee. You have tonight and tomorrow to get all of it done. How much work do you have left?" Dean held up a single sheet of printer paper as an answer. "That's it," Sam asked in surprise.

"Mhm. All I have to is sign my name. I wanted coffee because I had planned on asking you to a late dinner tonight as a thank you and I didn't want to pass out in the middle of the meal if you had said yes."

Sam looked down into his steaming cup. He shouldn't have said anything. 

Then, he thought of a risky plan to make Dean forgive him.

"I don't want to go to dinner with you," he simply stated.

He looked up at Dean's disappointed face.

"Okay," Dean responded quietly.

"I have another idea instead"

"Okay," Dean furrowed his eyebrows questioningly.

Sam walked behind Dean's desk and pulled his chair out. Before Dean could ask what he was doing, Sam straddled Dean's thighs and ground his quickly growing erection against Dean's hip. That's when Dean's eyes flashed into something hungry. He growled, picked Sam up, and went around to the empty half of his desk. He all but dropped Sam on the hard oak and smashed their mouths together. Sam instantly returned the kiss and whined, which Dean practically ate up. 

Once they pulled apart for air, Sam was a gasping mess.

"You're taking control," Sam finally managed.

Dean cocked his head a little to the side in worry.

"Is that okay?"

"God, yes. I haven't found anyone willing to be dominant with me for so long."

"Becuase of your height and build," Dean guessed.

Sam was almost six and a half feet tall with a built body that made Dean want to drool every time he saw it. It was no wonder only sub people normally sought him out. Dean had only hoped of this from the second he saw Sam (even in that god awful yellow polo).

"De?"

The nickname (that Dean's sure he's never heard in his life) sounded strangely nostalgic. 

Dean brought himself out of his fantasies of touching Sam's body and he realized he _was actually touching Sam's body._ Dean quickly brought his eyes back up to Sam's.

"Yes, baby?"

Sam legs, still wrapped around Dean's torso, tightened and he whined lowly in his throat. Sam leaned forward and pressed his face into Dean's neck.

"Want you to fuck me on this desk, now."

And, well, how is Dean supposed to say no to that? Except there was one problem.

"Lube," Dean asked.

Sam lifted his ass a little bit to dig around for the tiny blue bottle hiding in there and handed it to Dean. Dean almost wanted to laugh but he wasn't sure why. 

"How long have you been carrying around lube in your pocket?"

"About seven weeks." Sam started working for Dean seven and a half weeks ago.

"Really," Dean grinned.

"Why do you think we never eat lunch together," Sam grinned back.

The thought of Sam hiding out somewhere and opening himself up is what pushed Dean over the edge. He was now  _extremely_ aware of his own bulging cock trying to rip the seams of is dark silk pants. He was thankful that the room was warm enough for the both of them to take off their jackets hours earlier. It left Dean in his light blue dress shirt with a matching tie and suspenders and Sam in a gray t-shirt and faded jeans. 

Dean fumbled a bit with Sam's belt but managed to unbuckle it and undo Sam's pants in record time. Sam had to unwrap himself from Dean to get his pants and boxers off, which neither seemed too thrilled about. 

Dean thought he must be having the most amazing, most realistic dream in the world.

"Lay down," Dean instructed. 

Sam did as he was told as Dean slid his hands over the span of the toned body before him, causing Sam to shiver. 

Dean lightly pushed Sam's legs apart and stood between them. He looked Sam in the eye for all of two seconds before he leaned down and took Sam's rock hard dick into his mouth.

He took it slow, not really knowing how Sam liked it. So he tried a few things to see how Sam would react. Shoving his tongue in Sam's slit made Sam arch his back. Sucking just the tip caused Sam to grip the corners of the desk well after his knuckles turned white. Liking the large vein on the side got Dean's head pulled off.

"Don't want to come without you in me,' Sam apologized shyly.

Dean nodded in understanding and set to create deep hickeys on Sam's collar bones as he undid his own pants and slid them down his body. Once he pulled off Sam, they both removed their shirts and stared at each other for a moment, neither believing this is really happening. 

Dean crept his hands from Sam's knee caps to his upper thighs after picking up the lube that had fallen on the floor and rubbing some onto his left hand.

"Oh, dear god," he groaned as he easily slipped two fingers into Sam's entrance. 

"Please, just fuck me now," Sam begged. His cock was almost purple and leaking precome steadily.

Dean leaned down to pressed his lips to Sam's jaw in reassurance as he slowly lubricated his own dick and slid into Sam in one smooth motion. 

Neither lasted long after that. Dean thrusted into him five, six times tops, hitting Sam's prostate on each pass, and Sam came, whimpering Dean's name. That's what finally drove Dean over the edge and he came deep inside Sam's warm, tight channels. 

After a few minutes of them catching their breaths, Dean spoke up.

"You never get to quit."

 "I think you might have to fire me," Sam groaned as Dean pulled out of him. 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows for the third time this evening in confusion.

Sam pointed his thumb to the window behind Dean's desk.

The blinds were open.

A few yards behind this building was some other type of office building. Four office room lights were one, all with two to five people in them. They all had watching Sam and Dean for who knows how long. When Dean looked back at Sam, he had a mischievous grin that Dean both loved and feared. 

"Wanna show them what round two looks like?"

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. In case you can't tell, I take prompts.


End file.
